team_dalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie the Autistic Kitty
Robbie the Autistic Kitty is a fourteen-year-old autistic boy who believes himself to be a five-year-old cat. He's best known for coining the phrase "Kitty Power" and for being highly aggressive towards most adults. Efforts have been made by the government of Somalia to contain him but have proven futile as he's a biter. Kitty birth and aging Robbie was born to his mother, Debbie, a barber, and his father, Mr. Debbie, a Mr. barber, on Firstuary Janth in the year ßöi BD. At the age of three, he began exhbiting signs of Feline Personality Disorder (FPD) as he occasionally meowed, clawed at yarn, and fucked cats. His mother became concerned when he attacked a French poodle shouting, "Do not let the evil Doggo Army distract you from the mission that needs to be completed!" and consulted a psychiatrist. He was prescribed a dose of doggocoxafloppin but immediately shoved the bottle down the psychiatrist's throat and accused him of being a "dogtor, not a doctor, a dogtor" and ran off Naruto-style. At the age of seven, he purchased a pair of cat ears from Tot Hopic and wore them almost constantly, taking them off only to avoid confrontation from doggo bullies. At the age of ten, he founded the Kitty Army and vowed to never let the evil Doggo Army distract him from the mission that needs to be completed. Today, the Kitty Army is open to anyone who wishes to call himself, herself, or catself a member. Gender confusion The cat boy identifies at Kittykin, stating in a recent interview with Pike Mence that male and female were not mew enough for him. Identifying as kittykin, according to Team Dalor's Big Book of Scientific Smartness, gives you retractable kitty claws and feline night vision; a recent examination of Robbie has proven this to be true. The pronouns for Kittykin (in case any of you want to try this) are kitty, kitten, and catself. War with the Doggo Army Robbie is the self-declared leader of the Kitty Army, which includes every cat in the world and any human cringey enough to join. So far, the Kitty Army is still losing the war but advancing overall as the Kitties have progressed into Sad Old Lady Ville, Internet Land, and Ancient Egypt. The Doggo Army currently controls Man Town, Old TV Show Berg, and your local park. The Kitty-Doggo War is a mini-war within the larger-scale Meme War. As Dal's Memer Army advanced into Internet Land, the Gus Bot accidentally destroyed a litter of cats with its hypernut and thus the Kitty Army vowed to fight against Team Dalor's forces. Robbie allied with Pat Scat Clit Pork's Army of Normies, a much larger force that shared a hatred for the Memers. The Doggo Army, as it was in conflict with the Kitty Army, allied with Team Dalor and provided bark power and woof guns; many battles were won during their cooperation but Robbie has yet to be distracted by the Doggo Army from the mission that needs to be completed. Quotes "Cats meowtside, how bow dah?" "KITTY POWER!" "Do not let the evil Doggo Army distract you from the mission that needs to be completed!" "It's not just a phase, mom. This is mew I am." "Meow." "Hiss." "Hitler would've done the world a favor if he'd aimed for the Doggos."